Vehicles have steering wheels. Some vehicles are autonomous or partially autonomous. Autonomous and semi-autonomous vehicles control all or some of a vehicle's steering functions. The controlled functions include collision avoidance, lane departure assistance, and fully autonomous steering of the vehicle. Some vehicles are steered using a drive-by-wire system. In drive-by-wire vehicles, the steering wheel electronically controls the wheels. Electrical signals from one or more sensors couple to the steering wheel control the vehicle's wheels. Some vehicles are steered using mechanical steering. In mechanically steered vehicles, the steering wheel is mechanically coupled to the vehicle's wheels to control steering.